Who's that girl
by KittyGirl197
Summary: What is Sesshomaru to do when his interest is peeked by a strange demoness and what is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

What is Sesshomaru to do when his interest is peeked by a strange demoness and what is she hiding?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. I only own the characters I create.**

Sesshomaru POV

His father was at it again. Another ball was being held in the western lands and he, as the heir to the lands, would have to attend. Even his puny hanyou sibling was going to be forced to attend. Don't get him wrong he loved his younger sibling and was ferociously protective of the young pup and his father's human mate, but that was just the problem. The other youkai in the court shunned the pup as much as they could possibly get away with, being under the western lord's roof after all if he were to simply kill all of the offenders than the court would quickly diminish until a war began. The pup was nearing his fiftieth summer but was only five in human appearance and held a great admiration of his older sibling.

Sesshomaru always took care to watch over him during these events which gave him little time to be social with the other youkai in attendance, not that he thought any of them were even remotely on his level enough to speak with in the first place. Sesshomaru was simply not a social person and much preferred the silence of the library to a conversation with the dimwitted minor lords or their imbecilic daughters. Sesshomaru let a barely audible sigh out into the darkness of his bed chambers looking up at the marble ceiling from his navy blue silk covered futon. This was going to be a long few days.

Tomorrow all of the major and minor lords would stroll up to the Palace of the Moon, acting as if they owned the place, and he would be forced to stand with his pack politely (or as politely as Sesshomaru gets) greeting each lord and acknowledging their overly sultry daughters (honestly they had been trying to push the vile creatures unto him since he came of mating age but they simply did not hold his interest all of them being frightfully dull, only being educated in topics deemed safe for women, and reeking as if doused in perfume to try to cover up their obviously loose behavior that only served to agitate his overly sensitive nose and hiding nothing from all of inu decent), and trying to suppress a snarl as each arriving pack would glare down at his younger sibling to the point he would cling to his white silken hakama. He knew just about all of the court by now, excluding those who were deemed too young to attend or simply did not need to be there, so his father always had him stand next to his brother during the introductions. If anything were to happen Sesshomaru would protect his little brother Inuyasha.

The introductions were the easiest part of the whole process, seeing as each pack arrived and were greeted before being shown to their chambers for their stay, after the ruling families had all arrived a dinner would be held and he would be forced to sit and endure the lude stares of the lord's daughter's before, finally, being allowed to escape to his chambers for the night, hopefully without beheading any of the vile creatures. The next morning all would, once again, gather for a meal before going about what ever task they wished before preparing for the party that night and then slowly drifting away to their chambers and leaving the following morning. The four major lords, his father the Great Inu No Tashio included, would all remain with their families to discuss matters of the lands. He would most likely hide in the library, since none of the females would care to step in there, to avoid the lord's hunting daughters.

He was very aware that the females only wanted him so they could bed him, gaining his title and wealth. It was true that the western lands were the richest of the four but he refused to be used so that some other cardinal lord could gain an alliance and wealth. It was sick how the fathers pushed their daughters toward him. It came as a great relief when his father had been sent word that the Northern lord's oldest daughter had found a mate and was now expecting her first pup. The Northern lord was rumored to have a second younger daughter but, Sesshomaru assumed, must have either been false information or the shame of a daft or crippled child. If the second were true the child would probably no longer be in the world of the living, after all if was custom to leave such burdens in the forest to be eaten by wild beasts.

Looking at the ceiling a few moments longer Sesshomaru steeled his resolve. He would get through this event just like he had every other annoying gathering he was forced to attend. With that in mind he drifted off to the world of dreams surrounded by dark blue silk.

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone. Please leave me a comment and feel free to give any advice or ideas you have for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2- Greetings

Ch.2 – Greetings

Quick bit of info: in this story the amount of stripes adorning a full demon is a symbol of that demons strength. For example: Inu Tashio has one stripe on each cheek, wrist, and ankle but Sesshomaru has two stripes on each cheek, wrist, ankle, and hip therefore making Sesshomaru more powerful.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. I only own the characters I create.**

Normal POV

Sesshomaru growled irritably at his father as they stood in a line outside of the front palace doors, waiting for the packs to begin arriving, only to receive a reprimanding growl back from his father warning him to behave.

Inu Tashio was dressed in white silk hakama and haori with dark blue stripes up one sleeve and a large red obi holding his spiked silver armor in place along with the two swords that were always on his person. The dark stripes matching the stripe on each of his cheeks, wrists, and ankles without clashing with the thin purple line over each eyelid or the trademark blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His long silver hair hung to his waist in a tight ponytail with only his parted bangs left loose aside from the fluffy silver tail he draped over his left shoulder. Thick black boots adorned his feet. Next to him stood his beautiful mate, Izayoi. She stood tall by his side with her straight black locks laying loosely about her hips and her puffed bangs parted so all could see the crescent moon that laid on her forehead. She wore several kimono layers of red, purple, peach, pink, green, blue, and light pink decorated with large yet elegant puff ball like flowers in a darker pink surrounding small golden centers respectively. A pair of elegant golden silk slippers hid beneath the mound of layers. It was a good thing that this ball was happening in the early spring otherwise she would be burning up in her traditional royal garbs.

Sesshomaru wore his white hakama and haori with large red hexagonal patterns scattered about his shoulders and the ends of his sleeves. His favorite golden obi with the swirling purple design circled his waist securing his sliver spiked armor and his sword. He wore thick black boots like his father but allowed his straight silver hair to flow loosely at mid-waist with his tail draped elegantly over his right shoulder. His bangs parted slightly in the middle to present the navy blue crescent moon of his birth, marking him as the heir. His cheeks each held two magenta stripes that also adorned each of his wrists, ankles, and hips always in the same set of two. Each of his upper eyelids was lined with a red stripe that called attention to his cold golden eyes and contrasted greatly with his pale skin. All others in his pack had slight tans being as they spent a significantly larger amount of time out in the sun than he did.

While Inu Tashio and Sesshomaru's features were very sharp and pronounced with silver hair and golden eyes, Sesshomaru's more so than his father, Izayoi had a softer and kinder face with dark hair and warm large brown eyes that reflected into the boyish face of her young son.

Inuyasha stood beside his brother in his usual red haori and hakama wearing miniature black boots while shifting his bright golden eyes toward his brother in a silent plea for escape while his little face, bare of any markings, scrunched in worry. His fluffy silver locks hanging just below his shoulder blades behind him. The twitching silver triangles atop his head moved in every direction trying to detect any stray noises.

All three of demon heritage had sharp deadly claws and ferocious fangs, even Inuyasha those his were much smaller and slightly duller. The two older inu youkai had control of a poison that they could make seep from their claws or form into an energy whip, helping them to be immune to almost all poisons. Being a hanyou Inuyasha did not inherit the ability to produce his own poison but did inherit the immunity, though not many knew that little fact.

Sesshomaru POV

About an hour after noon the first quest finally arrived. The Eastern Lord, Koga of the wolves, was the first to arrive; running at top speed the wolf youkai barely skid to a stop before the western canines his black ponytail whipping his own face from the sudden stop. His traveling companions, a couple of male wolves from his tribe by the names of Ginta (having a thin white Mohawk) and Hakkaku (having short grey hair with a black tuff in the middle like a stripe), panted toward their lord after catching up a minute later. All three males wore brown fur wrapped around their waists like a towel and minimal armor over their chests. The two lowers males had their tails lax behind them but Koga's was swinging with excitement. Sesshomaru mentally groaned. These wolves were always causing some kind of trouble during social gatherings, another unneeded reason he had to hate such events.

"Lord Koga of the Eastern Wolf tribe, we welcome you to the Palace Moon. A servant will guide you and your companions to your chambers for your stay." Inu Tashio announced as Sesshomaru watched the three sets of muddy brown eyes light up, two at the prospect of rest and one of the soon coming females. Sesshomaru allowed himself a mental eye roll at the insolent whelp that was considered a lord.

Several other packs began to arrive, each receiving a greeting and being directed to a servant to for their chambers. What went unnoticed by most was the glare his younger sibling was receiving each time a family was led away by a servant. Holding his tongue Sesshomaru noted to inform his father later. After another two hours the Southern Lord and his pack arrived.

The Lord of the Southern Dragon tribe was a tall male (though not as tall as the Inu tribe) with darkly tanned skin, greasy brown hair that hung at his ears, and dull black eyes set in a pudgy rounded face. He wore an overly extravagant black haori and hakama set embroidered with copper dragon scales and an image of himself in his true form on the back. A heavily embroidered red obi finished off the look. Next to him stood the Southern Lady. Her bored black eyes seemed to stare around at nothing as her own greasy locks, going to her chin, hung about her overly thin face. He had to hold back a shudder at her protruding bones. An overly thin copper kimono hung loosely upon her form covered in a multitude of large careful flowers with seemingly no pattern. The copper dragon scale on each of their foreheads nearly blended with their heavy tans.

The lord's heir was a shrunk copy of his sire and stood at the far end of three older female siblings. The lusty young females appeared to be carbon copies of the Southern lady expect for the marking on her forehead. Each had an obscene slit cut into the side of their kimonos exposing much more skin than Sesshomaru ever wanted to see on these females. The Southern Lord gave his daughters a look that Sesshomaru knew all too well, before turning to receive his greeting. The bastard of a Southern Lord was telling his daughters that one of them needed to become Sesshomaru's mate and future lady of the Western lands. Like hell he was going to mate one of these sluts.

"Lord Kuraidesu of the Southern Dragon tribe, we welcome you to the Palace Moon. A servant will guide you and your family to your chambers for your stay." Inu Tashio greeted. Inuyasha pulled himself closer to his leg catching the attention of the youkai in front of them. They gave a disgusted glare at the pup before following the servant they were assigned.

Suppressing a growl Sesshomaru wrapped his aura around Inuyasha to comfort him as the carriage of the Northern Lord pulled up. The simple wooden carriage did nothing to note the wealth held by the Northern people, being almost equal to that of the Western, but was much larger than the average carriage.

Normal POV

The Northern Lord and his pack are known for having a mysterious mix of species of youkai born to them, which was easily seen as the pack began to exit from their transport. The Northern Lord left the carriage first. He was a shorter man with dark blackish- brown hair in a short slightly balding style showing off the gleam on the top of his head, one hazel eye was slightly larger than the other, and his simple grey haori and hakama were secured with a light purple obi. The marginally tanned skin of his face bore a slightly red stripe on each cheek, a grey line over each eyelid, and the symbol of his birth, a single red drop of blood, sat in the center of his forehead. His short greying tail, marking him as an inu youkai, was visible as he reached to help his mate, a small usagi youkai, from the caravan. The royal symbol lay between the part of her tan fluffed bangs, to match the short sandy colored stripe on each cheek and eyelid. Her scrunched sky blue eyes scanned the area around her as a tan clawed hand held her waist length hair in place. A minor breeze blew at the onna's yellow kimono, making the small flowers that decorated it seem to float.

The Northern Lord's new heir, his daughters mate, exited next. The scrawny barn fukurō youkai adjusted his orange and deep brown outfit, with a black spotted white obi and customary black leather boots, before sending his pale brown eyes across the western pack. His bony face, baring only the royal mark, held a look of annoyance as he held a speckled hand out to his very pupped mate. The blonde ahiru youkai, only differing from her mother in hair color, rubbed her swollen stomach through her own silken kimono, once again matching her mothers.

Just as Inu Tashio was about to step forward to greet the Northern Lord and his tribe another youkai stepped from the carriage. The youkai had no aura and smelled of fresh lilacs and rain but no other features could be discerned. A pair of pale daintily clawed hands peaked slightly from the end of the sleeves of a thick black cloak.

Sesshomaru POV

'Who is this youkai and why can this Sesshomaru not sense anything but their scent.' Looking toward his father he was astonished to see all eyes on the strange youkai.

"Lord Fuzakemashita of the Northern youkai tribe, we welcome you to the Palace Moon. A servant will guide you and your family to your chambers for your stay." Inu Tashio said still staring at the mysterious youkai.

"Oh Tashi don't be so serious! We haven't seen each other in far too long!" The Northern lord chirped at his father laughing heartily. Giving in with a sigh Inu Tashio flashed a smile at his old friend.

"Your right Fazake the time seems to have flown by. I see that your family is looking well. You know my mate Izayoi and my eldest Sesshomaru." His father spoke cheerfully motioning toward each. Sesshomaru gave a slight bow at his name. "And that little guy you see there is my youngest son Inuyasha. The lads just in his fiftieth summer."

"Congratulations my friend I am sure he will be a strong fighter just like his father." Sesshomaru didn't like the apprehensive look the Southern tribe all seemed to be giving his little sibling. "Where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my lovely family." The lord's over exuberance was beginning to give him a headache. "This is my beautiful mate Shindi, my eldest Hoittonī and her new mate Diran, and my youngest daughter Katza." The man said directing at each youkai before finally, motioning to the mysterious youkai.

Sesshomaru noticed a small wave from one of the onna's dainty hands. Her head turned toward the gardens before she kneeled down, allowing a small amount of her pale green kimono with intricately embroidered dark green vines to peek out of where her cloak split. The moment she was at a full kneel a small fluffy white rabbit hopped from the gardens and directly into her lap.

"Bunny!" Inuyasha exclaimed and ran toward the strange female. A gasp could be heard from the surrounding youkai as his small hanyou sibling rushed toward the mysterious female.

 **Dun dun duuuuuuu….. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please leave me a comment and feel free to give any advice or ideas you have for the story. Sorry to give you such a large stock of, typically, unfamiliar terms so I made a little list below to help.**

 **Vocabulary:**

 **Kuraidesu- darkened**

 **Hanyou- Half demon**

 **Youkai- demon**

 **Inu- dog**

 **Usagi- rabbit**

 **Onna- woman**

 **Fukurō- owl**

 **Ahiru- duck**

 **Fuzakemashita- playful**


	3. Chapter 3- Unexpected Happenings

Ch. 3- Unexpected Happenings

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. I only own the characters I created. I also do not own Hush-a-bye but I did do the youkai revamp on it for this story. Also sorry to have been gone so long being a full-time college student with a part-time job is not an easy feat but on with the story!**

Last time:

"Bunny!" Inuyasha exclaimed and ran toward the strange female. A gasp could be heard from the surrounding youkai as his small hanyou sibling rushed toward the mysterious female.

This time:

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha plopped down in front of the strange onna known as Katza only to see her flinch away clutching the rabbit to her chest. Tears began to well up in his little golden eyes and his silver puppy ears flattened to his head. A small whimper escaped him as he moved to get up.

A weight on his arm stopped him as he looked up at the onna before him. Haloed by a wavy sea of thick black hair was the pale gentle face of the onna holding the bunny. Her large vibrant emerald eyes seemed to glow from their place surrounded by thick long black lashes. On each eyelid Inuyasha could see a pale green stripe similar to the color of the kimono he saw peeking out from her cloak. 'The green looks pretty with her eyes.' He thought as he scanned her face. Inuyasha could just make out the almost translucent pair of stripes that adorned each of her cheeks. Looking down at his arm he could see the same pair of sparkling stripes on her delicate wrist.

Shifting under her grasp he watched her quickly retract her hand, placing it back on the small white bundle in her arms. A faint blush seemed to show on her cheeks, the plump red of her lips glistened as they moved. She was saying something to him.

"Uh…um I-I am sorry I reacted so rudely. I was startled by how suddenly you shouted like that. I really didn't mean to." Katza's voice was soft and light almost melodic in a way. Her soft words had him perking his ears back up to hear her.

"Is ok Katzy!" He said with a big smile showing off his little fangs. She smiled back at him allowing him to see her own dainty fangs.

Sesshomaru POV

The onna's voice was nice and calmed the anger he had had from the day, but he was going to keep an eye on this onna. Most youkai despised hanyou and he wasn't going to let her do anything to his brother even if she seemed harmless now.

"U-um d-do you want to pet it?" The little onna stuttered. 'Hn, it seems that the female is uncomfortable.' He thought watching as Inuyasha eagerly reached to pet the fluffy white rabbit.

"Don't forget you have to be gentle now. You're a lot stronger than the bunny is after all." She said with a small giggle. Scanning the other youkai he could see the look of disgust on the faces of her family, her older sister seeming to try to shield her pupped belly with her arms, and the curiosity on his own sire's face. 'What is that old inu up to now?' Looking back at the strange scene he repressed a small smile. 'It is good to see Inuyasha smiling and happy.' The poor pup had always been rather lonely with only his brother and parents to really play with, after all what self-respecting full youkai would stoop to playing with a lowly hanyou. It made him sick to think of how people would try to treat his little brother.

"Can I hold the bunny?" Inuyasha's voice snapped him from his thoughts as he looked to see the female's hood moving in what looked to be a nod. The broad smile on Inuyasha's little face only confirmed it.

"You have to support its bottom with one hand like this, so it doesn't feel like it will fall. Then wrap your other hand here and hold it to your chest so it feels secure, ok?" She was showing the pup how to hold the fluff ball before she handed it to the energized child.

Inuyasha held it like he was shown and smiled proudly up at the mysterious onna until, he tried to pet the rabbit while holding it only to drop it (he is sitting on the ground it wouldn't have hurt the bunny) and watch it scamper back into the gardens. Tears began streaming down his younger brother's reddening face as he tries to mumble an apology to the onna, Katza.

"I-I I'm sowwyyyyyyyyy! Wahahaha! I wost your b-b-b-bunny!" The pup whimpered. Sesshomaru could tell that the strange onna was getting frantic seeing the pup cry and was about to step into calm him when he heard her. She had a soft voice as she sang, like the tinkling of bells.

" _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Calm now little pup._

 _When you do, you shall have_

 _All the lovely little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the lovely little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Calm now little pup._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Calm now little pup._

 _When you do, you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses."_ By the time she had finished everyone in both families was simply staring at her while Inuyahsa had made himself comfortable where he was now cradled in her lap. Inuyasha sniffled and wiped his nose on his haori sleeve as he watched her.

"Do you feel better now?" Her question seemed pointless to him. 'If the pup did not feel better why would he have stopped crying?' A simple nod from his brother was her reply.

"Good. You don't need to worry about the bunny, ok?" She paused until Inuyasha nodded his little head at her. "He had to go home to his family just like you would want to go back to yours if you were not with them, right?" Another pause. "It is not your fault that the bunny ran off besides, we can always play with him some other time, ok?" Another nod and a smile once again spreads across the hanyou's face. 'Interesting, it usually takes this Sesshomaru hours to calm the pup, but she managed to calm him so swiftly, hn.'

"Katza, we should head to our chambers to prepare for the evening meal." The Northern Lord's voice boomed lightly, but his tight jaw and slight command made it seem as if he were unhappy.

"Yes, Father." The strange onna's voice seemed to have lost the calming softness it had and been replaced by a suppressed sigh. The female tugged the hood of her cloak further around her face before patting Inuyasha on the head to signal him to get up and following her family inside leaving the stunned inu tribe standing on the palace steps looking after them. The Northern Lord pausing at the door "My friend, we have much to discuss perhaps after dinner?" After a nod from the Western Lord the Northern tribe was gone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting!" His father chimed in, his tone overly happy.

"What are you planning, Father?" Sesshomaru questioned in his usual bored tone watching his father suspiciously. The man was up to something.

"I don't know what you're talking about, son. Though I look forward to discussing many things with my old friend. Perhaps I will ask about this mysterious daughter of his, after all Inuyasha seems to have taken quite a liking to her?" His father ended with a before striding into the palace to prepare for dinner.

 **Thank you all for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment and feel free to give any advice or ideas you have for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4- Bunny Trouble

Ch. 4-

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. That honor falls upon its glorious creator. I only own the characters I created.**

Katza POV

I could tell father was not happy as we were lead to our temporary chambers. His heavy footsteps and clenched jaw gave him away easily as we continued down the decorated halls of the Western Palace. The décor was in varying shades of gold and silver with portraits and ancient armor adorning the walls along with the occasional pot of flowers on a marble pillar. The simplicity makes me smile, I never have been one for all of the needless fanciness that I have heard so many royals put into their homes.

I have only heard of most things when it comes to other tribes as this is only the first time I have ever been allowed to attend one of the balls that are thrown every year by other ruling families. My father always told me that it wasn't safe yet and that I needed to finish my training before I am introduced to others of royal decent. My parents never tried to hide from me that I was different but I never really knew how until one moon cycle ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"Katza, can you come in here dear?" My mother's voice was calling me from father's study. Entering the room I was greeted with the shelfs of books and dull brown pillows that my father used along with his low desk, covered with parchments and ink as always. Sitting to my right, on a pair of large beige pillows I can see my parents watching me. "Yes Mother?" She gives me a soft smile as she gestures to the pillow in front of her._

 _I take my seat and watch them fidget under my gaze. "Katza, your father and I need to tell you something. As I'm sure you know you have been of mating age for a couple years now." She pauses and looks at me so I give her a slight nod to continue. "Well I am not quite sure where to start from here so I suppose I'll start at the beginning. When you were born we knew something was different about you right away but we didn't know what so we had a grand introduction for you. After your introduction party the feeling that something was off with you would not leave us so we took you to an ancient healer to see if he could tell us if there was anything wrong. He looked you over and came to a surprising conclusion. You were not a panther youkai like we had assumed but an elemental youkai." She watched me for a reaction but received none as I already knew what I was. "The elemental youkai have been extinct for generations, being wiped out by many tribes banding together to slaughter them off in fear of the great power they held." I opened my mouth to ask what these powers where but she simply raised her hand to silence me. "The elemental youkai were said to be only second to the silver inu youkai in power and be able to control the elements. Even though most were gentle caring souls many other youkai feared their power and decided to get rid of them before they could turn on any of them. None of the upper level youkai participated in this blood bath leaving the elemental youkai fighting only mid and low level youkai but, being the peaceful people they were they refused to use their mysterious powers to harm those that were after them as it would only prove that they were right. The elemental youkai tribes died that night. Because of that slaughter we knew that if we were to let anyone else know what you were that they would try to kill you for fear that you might seek vengeance for your kind. That is why we had to keep you hidden away from the other youkai until you could finish your training and lessons. We wanted you to be able to beat anyone who may threaten you."_

 _I stared at my mother as I thought about it. All my life father had been brutally training me and forcing me to undergo instruction from a seemingly endless stream of scholars, all of which were sworn to secrecy. The fact that father always made me conceal my scent and aura, and the false scent I was forced to wrap around myself to avoid suspicion. And all the little things that father could never explain, like the vines that arched over my window and framed it with tiny baby blue flowers or when that pond suddenly showed up in the garden brimming with water lilies and fish. It was all starting to make sense. "Mother, Father, I understand now what you are telling me but why are you telling me now? Have I finished my training?" I looked between my parents as they gave each other a sad look. It was my father who spoke this time._

" _I'm afraid not Katza. You see I have taught you all I can but, your power and abilities go far above my own so you will be joining us when we leave for the Lords ball in the western lands. No other elemental youkai are alive to train you further so, when we arrive I will be asking an old friend of mine if he will continue your training and protect you until you have completed it." My mother's eyes held tears as father finished._

 _End Flashback_

I know that father will be asking the Western Lord to train me. When we grew close to the western palace I could feel two powerful auras that I assumed belonged to the lord and lady of the lands but when I stepped out of the carriage I was surprised to see that I was wrong.

The Western Lord, though powerful, was not the aura I expected him to be he was the lesser of the two auras and the other was not coming from his mate either. No the nearly overwhelming power was coming from the Western Lord's eldest son. This is, of course, about all I noticed about the western heir as I scanned the Lord's mate and youngest pup. His mate is a human female with a smile and very kind eyes, and his youngest seemed to be a shy but curious pup. Most youkai have a great dislike for hanyou and humans that mate with youkai but I never understood that hate so when I sensed a rabbit coming to welcome me (I can't talk to animals just understand their intentions) I truly did not mean to sadden the pup by pulling away from him.

"Katza! What did you think you were doing associating with that filthy hanyou!?" My father's angry voice brought me out of my thoughts. Raising my head I could see the cool color pallet of our chambers, I do love cool colors. "I am sorry father, but I do not see what I did wrong in comforting a pup." I nearly sighed my reply knowing that nothing I say will help.

"That _thing_ isn't a pup it is a disgrace to all full blooded youkai! Inu No Tashio will one day regret weakening his line with that half breed!" He said thing like it left a bad taste in his mouth and all I could do is sigh. This kind of hatred is what will weaken a line not the love that the lord and lady of these lands have that happened to result in a pup. "Father, stop worrying about her little tryst. I'm sure it won't become a regular event right, sister?"

My elder sister blue eyes shown into mine in warning, she was giving me a chance to get out of this conversation. "Of course." I respond. I know that I will never reject a pup based on their blood but they don't need to know that right now. It will only cause a fight. "Good, now that that is settled let's get ready for the evening meal." My mother's voices chirps as she bustles about. We set to getting ready ourselves, it will surely be an entertaining evening.

 **Thank for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than normal but it is hard to get the time to write. Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
